


Language Lessons

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo needs language lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.

“Kara!  Wait up.”  
  
Kara stood still, waiting for a panting Karl Agathon to catch up to her.  She raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
  
“Uh, I finally convinced Marissa to go out with me.  I thought I’d never get her to say yes.”  
  
“Nice.  And?  I know you didn’t shout across the quad just to tell me you finally got a date.  With a girl.”  
  
“No.”  He looked at her with something like trepidation in his face.  
  
“What?  She’ll only go if you’re not alone?  What?”  
  
Karl closed his eyes and just spit it out without any more thought, “She flat told me that she won’t sleep with me on the first date, but that other things are on the table, and how those things go will determine if I get a second date.”  
  
When he opens his eyes, Kara’s just looking at him.  She doesn’t get it.  He’s going to have to completely embarrass himself if he wants her help.  So he looks at the ground and mumbles at her, “I don’t know how.”  
  
“Karl.”  He looks up and she’s all but snickering into her hand.  
  
“Gods, Kara, do you have to laugh at me?  Never mind.  I shouldn’t have asked you.”  
  
“Well, first Raptor Boy, you haven’t actually asked me anything.  Second, I’m going to laugh at you some more before this is all over, because it's funny!  Third, my roommate’s gone for the weekend, so we’ll use my quarters.  By the time I’m done with you, Marissa won’t want to date anyone else.  Don’t make plans for the rest of the weekend.”  She smirked at him and sashayed off.  
  
He watched her and wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into, asking Kara Thrace for help with his love life.

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded version is available as Part Two of Academy Frakbuddies, called Tutor Wanted.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tutor Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759326) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
